Sorrowful Reflections
by Sleeping Through the Static
Summary: Wrath reflects on his past. His sins and regrets during his time of dying. Please read and review. Inspired from what happened in the Anime.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own FullMetal Alchemist. All of the characters belong to their respectful and rightful owners.

.-.-.-.-.

His face, I'd seen in that night. He kept screaming over and over about how he wanted his little brother back from the insides of the gate.

_**Thump, thump...**_

Again and again he would bang on the door. A small little boy by the sound of his fists against the door, his contact with the door was the same – over and over.

Then, the gate opened for the second time. But this time would be it's last for me. It opened, slowly. The small boy looked at me with his golden eyes – and then his world was then turned upside down.

I took his limbs for myself, his right arm and left leg. His limbs were a lot bigger than mine but that didn't matter to me at all. All I wanted was to leave this place, this awful, dark place.

When I sat, waiting, the gateway my body was growing, slowly. And eventually, I escaped the darkness with my new found powers...

For when I awoke for the first time outside of the gate, I appeared on an island. In island which was isolated from the rest of the world and was my home for those long years, those long years of separation. All of my memories, when I came to this world, we're erased. I wasn't anything; I had no memories to comfort me in my time of sorrow.

But then, I saw him again and he was with _you_. You were their "teacher" the one who had taught them absolutely everything about Alchemy. He didn't like how close he had become, our relationship of a mother and son. You were protective of me, even though I was foolish about it. I never wanted to admit the truth.

The truth was that you were my mother and not Sloth, who was the "mother" of those two boys, Ed and Al. She was their "mother" but also their sin to bare. I would constantly protect her with my life, for I had already gained two of his limbs for myself. By doing so, I wanted to become him. I wanted to have someone who would love me like his "mother" did.

But I knew deep down, deep inside of my heart, I knew I could never be like him. This human and all of their kind were made of flesh, blood and had a soul. I was a homunculus, something simply created by alchemy and something without a soul, not even classified as a "human". But I wanted to become one so badly, and for that reason only it was confusing to me.

For a homunculus was created only when a human tried bring a loved one back to life, out of curiosity or just plain stupidly, humans attempted the ultimate sin: A Human Transmutation. We were known as the seven "sins", for that is what our master called us. Our master was Dante, a woman of many years of age. She had the power to jump from one body to another by the powers of the Philosopher's Stone. The Philosopher's Stone was created by human sacrifice and the number varied upon the method in which the alchemist used to create it. But it was the thing, the seven sins and Dante, wanted most of all. And we would do anything to have it, in those days.

But that was all I could remember, all of the things I had done wrong were under Dante's influence and control. All of those things, those bad, awful things I had done for Sloth, my "mother".

But now you're gone, and I'm filled with regret and guilt. For I never even said _thank yo_u to you, I never once was gratefully that you were trying to protect me all of that time from Dante and the other six sins.

_**Bang!**_

The wall broke in; I whipped my head towards that part of the large room. My violet eyes transformed into slits of hatred. My right hand, no longer of human flesh of blood but automail, was clenched into a fist of anger and the same of my left leg. For when I had returned to the sight of the gate, it had torn the human limbs off of my body.

"Gluttony..." I whispered under my breath, my eyes brimmed with hatred towards the sin that had somehow still lived after all of this time. I had followed Al down here, the other Elric brother, and led him to this transmutation circle. This circle was something of alchemy, a transmutation circle. It was something used by alchemist to turn rocks into gold – to transform a single object into another.

"Gluttony?" Al asked in question, standing up from the transmutation circle in which he had just attempted to transmute with his hands. The attempt had failed. I had led him to down here to send him back to his brother.

"He's one of the seven like me, a monster!" I replied, quickly jumping of the way of the other homunculus. He had attempted to attack me, swishing his long hand-like limb across the stone floor. Gluttony had been manipulated to only feed on other people and different types of things. But now, as I jumped quickly onto a stone part of the wall, I noticed that he wasn't fighting just to have a good meal. He wanted revenge, for a few years ago I had killed the "love" of his life, Lust.

The only reason I had killed her was because she was trying to kill Sloth, my "mother" at the time. My mind quickly whirled back to reality, feeling myself running quickly away from Gluttony and everything else. My mind began to race; I just had to buy time for Al.

The floor beneath me crumbled quickly, falling onto my feet once more with a wince of pain on the contact. I looked in front of me, Gluttony stood there. Running towards him, my automail limbs creaking with every step I took and every movement I made with them.

I slipped quickly; going under beneath Gluttony's body in a mere second I was behind him again. I wrapped my arms around one of his limbs, twisting it until blood exploded from the damage. He screamed out in pain and in fury, he flung me into a body of water in which is blood had poured into along with parts of the liquid in his body, parts of the Philosopher's Stone.

I tried to breath but I only drew in water instead. The water created bubbles; they went to the surface as I dropped towards the bottom of the water. My hands were still searching; I could feel something beneath my hand. It was the shattered parts of the Stone, the thing I had been craving ever since Envy fed the first amounts of it to me. This stone, this food, was something that had turned me completely into this monster, a homunculus.

But even so, the "monster" I had become was nothing like Gluttony. It was completely different, but now, I wasn't that way any longer. I just had one desire, to see my mommy, Izumi, again and to return to her.

I stuck it in my mouth, chewing it with my large, sharp teeth. Then, suddenly energy flowed in my veins, making my body filled with energy as the exhaustion of it all ebbed away quickly. I regained the emotions of hatred towards Gluttony, as it drove me to jump out of the blood soaked water. I ran towards him once more, my eyes narrowed with annoyance and hatred. I knew what I had to do.

Sprinting towards the transmutation circle, my ticket to get out of this world and back to her. I appeared above it, punching my right automail arm into the ground. The material arm creaked, wincing out in pain as it made contact with the stone ground.

_**Drip, drip, drip...**_

My eyes filled with pain, emotions, and everything. Gluttony had sunk his large, white teeth into my stomach. Blood began to pour, ooze out of my body and out of my mouth. There wasn't anything I could do, all I could do was lay there in silence until he noticed.

"Do it, I whispered to Al, I couldn't muster any strength to make it sound more demanding."Transmute us both and the gate will open t muttered under my breath, looking over at Al who seemed horrified about what had happened. Blood was still pouring out of my mouth, the sounds of Gluttony's growl filled with air.

Al blinked out of his trace; his eyes weren't widened with fear any longer. "That's right, the gate always opened once a homunculus was born."

"That's right..." I replied, Gluttony pulled into my body to make it move upwards. The automail snapped the main vain was now completely visible. I winced out in pain, blood dripped slowly onto the ground below. I looked down at the ground, the transmutation circle with the blood mixed into it as well. Al didn't follow my gaze at all; he just stared at me, with confusion.

"I knew you were planning to sacrifice your own life as the price for saving your brother, I never want to see that again! Never again" I yelled at Al, my mind flashed with images of Dante and the other homunculus and then, my mother.

"But why did you do this?" Al asked me, his gaze filled with annoyance about my decision.

"I just want to go home, to where Mommy is..." I replied feebly.

_**Crack! **_

Gluttony pierced his teeth deeper into my flesh, my body and my skin. Blood exploded from the wound, I yelled out in pain as I felt anger fill my body with such force.

"Do it!" I ordered, my eyes widened with the emotion of my name and of the sin I was named after, wrath.

Al nodded swiftly, running towards me as he clapped his hands to allow the transmutation to come forth. He pressed them to my body, and then everything went black...

_I appeared at the gate, where she was waiting for me with outstretched arms. I walked towards her; the light began to surround us completely. I smiled, feeling myself at ease in the longest time. I was here with her and I always would be, with the person who was most precious to me and who should have been all along. When she embraced me, it felt as if all of the bad things I had done were forgiven. Then we disappeared, together, and then, everything was at peace for how long, the duration wasn't for sure._

_But all I knew was that I was forgiven as there was no reason to feel guilt for the things I had committed. There was no reason, because she had forgiven me even though I never said __**sorry**__ or even__** gomenasai**_


End file.
